Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of National Treasure: Book of Secrets ''is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *Daring Do, Starlight Glimmer, Crysta, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck and Goofy will guest star in this. *Lily and Flurry Heart appear in the scene of the Easter Egg hunt at the White House. Scenes Civilian Heroes conference *Snowflake: John Wilkes Booth? Who was that? *Xion: He was the man who killed President Lincoln. *Snowflake: ....! Oh my goodness... *Xion: Yep. *Tammy: Hard to believe such a man existed. *DJ: I know. *Midna: What're you worried about? He's been dead for almost 150 years now. *DJ: Yeah, but what he did in the past was pretty shocking. *Aqua: I doubt anyone would've seen it coming when it happened. *Jeffrey: I agree. *?????: Excuse me. I have a question to ask. *(The team looks to where the voice came from and see a man named Mitch from the audience) *Mitch: What do you think ever happened to that Booth diary page that was pulled out of the fire? *Ben: We may never know. *Jeffrey: No one saw it again after that day. *Mitch: Perhaps. Perhaps not. *Jeffrey: *thinks for a moment* *Jaden: What do you mean? *Mitch: You see I have one of those great-great-grand daddy's just like you. Way up in my family tree named a Silas Wilkinson. He used to tell a story about the night Lincoln was shot. As Silas tells it, Booth didn't seek out Thomas Gates regarding the treasure map that night. It was Thomas who called the meeting. A meeting to plan the assassination of Lincoln. *Jeffrey: ...!! What?! *Jaden: That can't be!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Ben: How absurd. *Patrick: That's a lie!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Mitch: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... *takes out a laminated piece of paper* one of the missing pages from the infamous dairy of John Wilkes Booth, with the name Thomas Gates written on a list along with all the other killers. *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Jaden: No.... *Twilight: This has got to be a joke. *Tammy: FAKE!!!! It's gotta be fake!!! *DJ: This is crazy!! *Aqua: I'm not convinced. *Xion: Me either. *Alexis: I wanna see this up close. *Shining Armor: Me too. *(The page is brought up in front of the projector) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Curator: And... Latin? *Wilkinson: Well Boothe was a student of Latin. He shouted "Sic Semper Tyrannis" after he shot Lincoln. *Xion: *gasps softly* *Nails: What does that mean exactly? *Wilkinson: "Thus always to tyrants". *Patrick Gates: *speaking over Wilkinson* "Thus always to tyrants". We know. *Jeffrey: *to himself* This can't be right. *Curator: "Surratt Copiae". *Wilkinson: Military supplies. *Aqua: *gasps* *Wilkinson: Mary Surratt was convicted and hanged for supplying Booth with a rifle and field glasses. *Xion: *looks concerned* *Ben: *sees the part with "Thomas Gates" written on the page* "Thomas Gates. Artifex." *Jaden: I'm still not convinced! *Jeffrey: Neither am i. *Mavis: I choose to believe Thomas Gates is a Civil War hero! *Applejack: I second that notion! *Wilkinson: "Designer" or "mastermind." *Patch: *growls* *Ben: I know what it means. *Aqua: We ALL know what it means. *Jeffrey: *nods* *Wilkinson: He must have, uh, planned the assassination. * Examining the Booth Diary Page *Abigail: How'd you get in, Ben? *(Ben doesn't respond) *Abigail: ..... *puts her hands on her hips* Riley!! Come out here!! That goes for you too, Jeffrey!! Jaden!! And the rest of your team!! *Jeffrey: *smiles nervously as he appears* Uh...hi, Abigail. *Jaden: *comes out* It's been a while hasn't it... *chuckles nervously* *Donald: *chuckles nervously too* *Abigail: Let me guess. Ben asked you to help him break in. *Sid: Uh, well... *Manny: Save it, Sid. We've been caught. *Alexis: We apologize, Abigail. We didn't know you and Ben were having trouble in your relationship. *Aqua: Yeah. We're really sorry. *(Ben, Riley, Abigail and the Justice Guardians are looking at the Booth diary page on an infrared screen) *Jeffrey: Hm. *Riley: We've been looking at this page for hours. There's nothing there. *Jeffrey: There has to be something here. *Jaden: *yawns a bit* But all I can see is just the text we saw earlier at the conference. *Jeffrey: It just doesn't feel right. *May: Guys, I really wanna help prove Thomas Gates is innocent, but I don't see anything that could help. *Xion: Daddy? No offense, but i gotta agree with Godmommy May on this. We've been looking through this page for hours. *Ben: *sighs* *Abigal: Ben. I really don't think we're gonna find anything on this page. *Jeffrey: *scratches behind his head* *Riley: Well look at it this way, in a hundred years no one's gonna remember anyone involved in the Lincoln assassination besides Booth. *Brain: Yeah!! I don't even remember the other names involved that were mentioned! *Rainbow Dash: *to Brain* That's only because you got the brain of a moron. You wouldn't remember them even somebody told you about 'em yesterday! *Sora: Maybe Riley has a point though. I doubt anyone is gonna care about this in the future. *Ben: That's not true. You know the expression "His name is mud"? *Goofy: Not really. *Aqua: Sounds familiar. *Riley: Yes. Of coarse. *Ben: You do? You know the origin of the expression? *Riley: .... Does anyone but you? *Ben: Dr. Samuel Mudd was convicted of being a co-conspirator in the Linicoln assassination. The evidence was circumstantial. He was later pardoned, but it didn't matter. Mudd's name still lives in infamy. And i will not let Thomas Gates' name be mud. *Jesse: Whoa. I never knew that until now. *DJ: Wow. *Dawn: I see your point, Ben. I'd hate if my name lived in infamy. *Applejack: Or mine. Trouble is, our team is in enough trouble as it is. *Scamper: Those stupid Sokovia Accords... *Riley: "Sokovia Accords"? *Twilight: It's a long story. We'd rather not talk about it... *Abigail: Ben. *Ben: What? *Abigail: Look at this? *points to something on the screen that looks like a marking* *(Everyone takes a look at it too) *Abigail: See that? *(The screen edits the resolution of it a bit) *Spike: Weird. *Ben: Ah. Well that's quite something, isn't it? *Riley: Yeah. It says... "smudge." *Jeffrey: *raises an eyebrow* *Riley: It's nothing. *Alexis: I'm not so sure... *types on they keyboard and the resolution on the screen is improved better* *Xion: *to herself* I wonder... *Ben: Residual ink from the facing page. *Jeffrey: Hm...flip it. *Alexis: *flips the page over* *(Then they notice something) *DJ: The letters are backwards. *Tammy: *smiles* We found something!!! *Snowflake: The question is...what is it? *Ben: *smiles* It's a cipher. *Abigail: *smiles* Yes. It is. *Snowflake: What's a cipher? *Weebo: A cipher is a way of disguising a message. Kinda like a code. *Ben: Right. See how the words are coupled? *Abigail: Uh-huh! *Ben: Playfair cipher's encode letters in pairs! *Jeffrey: *smiles in an impressed way* *Ben: This could prove his story. *Beetles: We'll be able to clear Thomas Gates' name with this! *Rainbow Dash: Score one for the Justice Guardians! *Abigail: Unless you decode the cipher, this does not prove your theory. *Jeffrey: Then we'll just have to decode it somehow. *Ben: It's okay. It's okay. All we need is a five letter keyword. Translating the Wood Carving *(Ben, Riley, Abigail, Patrick and the Justice Guardians stare at the picture of Ben holding the wooden carving Riley managed to get from police databanks on a computer screen) *Jeffrey: *thinking* Hm... *Patrick: I can't read the whole thing, but... I can tell you that these are definitely pre-colonial Native American markings. *Ben: Easily 500 years old. *Patrick: Easily. *DJ: But what do they mean? *Twilight: For once... I really can't tell. I've never seen markings like these. *Xion: Hm... *thinks for a moment* *Weebo: And my databanks show no history of these markings. So I can't translate it. *Skipper: Kowalski? *Kowalski: No good, Skipper. I can't find any historical archives on these markings either. *Discord: Don't look at me! What do I look like? Google Translate?! *Aqua: Maybe there's something we missed. *Patrick: *zooms in on one symbol* I can identify one symbol... *Tammy: What is it? *Patrick: *zooms in on the last symbol on the wooden plank* Look at this. *Xion: *sees it* We see it. *Patrick: Do you know what that is? *DJ: ...No. *Ben: Sacred calendrical? I don't know. *Jeffrey: *looks at Jaden and shrugs* *Jaden: Hey, don't look at me. History's not my thing. *Jeffrey: I'm just as confused as you are, bro. *Patrick: That symbol.... is Cibola. *Xion: Cibola? *writes this info in her notebook* *Brain: What's a "Cibola"? *Sid: *shrugs* *Ben: ...... The City of Gold. *Nails: Wait. I thought the city of gold was El Dorado. *Twilight: Actually, El Dorado and Cibola are just a few of the many cities of gold in legend. *Nathan: Wait... There's more than one city of gold?! *Mitsuki: Sounds like it. *DJ: So where can we find Cibola? *May: I'm actually curious to learn more about Cibola. *Xion: Me too. *Ben: I can tell you actually. *Patch: We're listening. *Ben: *pulls out a book and reads from it* "In 1527, a Spanish ship wrecked on the Florida coast. There were only four survivors." *(As Ben explains, Xion writes this down in her notebook) *Tammy: *sits on Aqua's lap as she listens* *Aqua: *pets her* *Ben: "One was a slave named Estebán who saved a local tribe's dying chief. As a reward he was taken to their sacred city, a city built from solid gold." *DJ: Whoa... *Dawn: It must be Cibola Estebán was taken too! *Piplup: Piplup!! *Ben: "Later when Estebán tried to find the city again, he never could." *Donald: Why not? *Ben: "But the legend grew, and every explorer came to the New World in search of it." *Jeffrey: Hm... *Sora: Weird... I wonder why Estebán couldn't find it again... *Goofy: Hm...maybe the original entrance got sealed up by a cave-in over the years. *Ben: "When General Custer's search for gold ended with his last stand at Little Bighorn, it became clear: none would ever find it." *Jeffrey: Not surprised. Someone probably wanted to make sure Cibola was never found again. *Jesse: I agree. With such a vast treasure as a city of gold... they could do anything with it. *DJ: What about the natives? Shouldn't they know where it is? *Twilight: Maybe, but it's no doubt they died off years ago. *Patrick: Ben, can you imagine if the Confederates got their hands on the City of Gold? *Xion: *gulps* *Sid: *chuckles nervously* W-w-what's the worst that could've happen if they did find it...? *Jeffrey: Hard to say. *Shining Armor: They could've bought the alliance of several powerful countries with that much gold! *Batty: Or get greedy with it. *Aqua: Either way, it's not surprising people spent years looking for Cibola. Easter Egg Hunt *(Outside the White House, an Easter Egg Hunt is about to start) *Jeffrey: *looks around* *Alexis: *smiles and holds Baby Lily* Ready to hunt for eggs, sweetie? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Uh-huh! *Alexis: *smiles and gently puts Baby Lily down on the ground* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: Midna? Make sure she doesn't get hurt. *Midna: Got it. *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you. *Midna: *smiles* I'll make sure she has fun today. *Alexis: *smiles* In the meantime, we're gonna check the oval office for the other plank in the Resolute desk. *Midna: Watch your backs. *Alexis: We will. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she looks for Easter eggs* *Kairi: *smiles* I'll keep an eye on her too. *Jeffrey: Thanks, girls. If anything bad happens, get Lily out of here safely. *Princess Cadence: Same goes for my baby too. *Kairi: *nods* Understood. *Flurry Heart: *coos happily and holds her basket* *Kairi: *smiles* *(A guy in a Easter Bunny costume heads towards Ben and Abigail) *Ben: Is that Conner in the bunny suit? *Xion: Oh, man... *(The guy in the Easter Bunny costume gives a bunny doll to Abigail) *Abigail: *smiles as she recieves it* Thank you. *to Ben* I've never been to an Easter Egg Roll before. It's sweet. *Aqua: *smiles* It sure is. *Xion: *smiles* And it's nice to see my baby cousin and Flurry Heart having fun. President's Book *Ben: So... how am I gonna get him alone? ............... I'm gonna kidnap him. *Jaden: *does a spit take and chokes* WHAT?!?!? *Ben: I'm gonna kidnap the president of the United States. *Jeffrey: ARE YOU CRAZY?!? *Alexis: No!!! I'm sorry!!! That's even more illegal than stealing the Declaration of Independence was!!!! *Aqua: Are you out of your mind?! *Ben: Only the president knows where the book is hidden and if I'm gonna get that information from him to find the treasure, I'm gonna need to force some time with him. *Xion: You have GOT to be kidding... *Jaden: *takes a paper bag and hyperventilates in it* *Jeffrey: *pants in panic* *Tammy: Isn't there another way?!?! *Twilight: Maybe we can arrange a private meeting with him and explain the situation. The Treasure!!!! * (Ben, Abigail, Riley, Mitch and the Justice Guardians reach the end of the tunnel and to their surprise, enter a huge chamber filled with big temples entirely made of gold!!!!) * Xion: *gasps* * Jaden: *slowly smiles widely* Guys........ Are you seeing this?!?!? * Jeffrey: *smiles widely* It's here....it's really here... * Beetles: *smiles as he flies off of Jaden's shoulder* Look at all the gold!!!! * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures